1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to brackets, and particularly to a bracket for use in mounting an electronic device to a flat surface.
2. Description of Related Art
A tablet computer can be mounted to a desk by a bracket for hands free viewing. The bracket has a rotating mechanism for rotating through an angle for optimum viewing of the screen of the tablet computer. However, the typical rotating mechanism is complex.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.